The Countdown
by TheDevil2urAngel
Summary: "Do one thing every day that scares you"-DR Will E & B take the risk and some good advice? Watch as they slowly realize life is about taking risks and finding love
1. Chapter 1

**Stephenie Meyer's Owns All That is Great with Twilight**

**Prologue**

At this moment I am sitting in McCarty Bar drinking my second long island. It is 11:45 PM and I am still 24 years old. In less than 24 hours I will be a year older and I'm not ready for it. Apparently at 25 you should be done with your masters, engaged to your long time boyfriend and have a career. I have none of the above. But I do have a cat named gizmo, my own apartment, and a job as an assistant editor at Masen House Publishing.

When I imagined my life at 25 I thought I would be engaged, hell even married to my high school sweetheart. I thought he and I could work through the distance of going to different universities. I really thought we could make it work. We knew that we always had to do what was best for our future. I went to NYU to study English and he stayed in Washington to become; well I don't know. Well his idea of securing his future included sleeping with his TA, Leah. But in his defense he was failing the class and needed to pass to stay off academic probation. Thanks again Jake, hope your job at the garage was worth it!

So again here I sit dreading the next 24 hours because it brings me that much closer to 25. It bring questions and comments from family and friends about why am I still single, or do I plan to ever have kids and settle down. The answer is yes people. I date. It isn't like I sit at home alone. I just don't find anyone interesting enough to waste my time with yet.

The bartender yells last call and I feel like he is saying it directly to me only. He is saying 'last chance to make it right'. Last chance to find 'the one'. Last chance to make him yours'.

Ugh who am I kidding? Even the bartender knows about my pathetic life. This year is going to be just like every other year.

I down the rest of my long island and stumble out of the bar into a cab. Once in bed I lay wide awake staring at the ceiling. I start to think about him. What could have been if I said yes? What could have been if I wasn't so scared? What would my life be like if I took the risk?

For now I stare at the ceiling and begin the countdown.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stephenie Meyer**** owns all that is Twilight**

**It is unbeta'd and all mistakes are my very own.**

Chapter 1

It has officially been my birthday for 14 hours. So far I can't complain. I have sat in two meetings, did some fact checking for a new novel and now I am sitting with Alice going over the design for the cover.

' Now I know you said in the meeting with should go with a very vague picture for the cover but I think you will really like what I have come up with' Alice says excitedly as she click open two different covers on her Mac.

'You do realize I am not going to argue with you, because in the end somehow you will get what you want' I say as I lean back in the chair and rub my temples.

'I'm glad you are finally starting to realize that. Headache again?' she asks as if she doesn't already know the answer so I just nod.

'Glad to see you started celebrating without me. Well let's hope that headache goes away by tonight because you need to look not so hung-over and pretty for your party' Alice says while shuffling some papers around on her desk. I think she likes making a lot of noise just to annoy me.

'Swan' Emmett yells from his office at the END of the hall. I ignore him while I lean my head on Alice's shoulder mumbling.

'Just go see him before he come out here and drags you down there. Also here are two Aleve' she says while smiling. I honestly don't know what I would do without her. She is a pain in my ass but I wouldn't want to be without her.

I walk down the corridor thanking co-workers as they wish me a happy birthday and stand in front of Emmett's door. 'Come in Swan' he yells from inside.

'Ugh, how does he always do that' I mumble as I walk inside and sit.

'Well…' I say as I sit there and stare at him. 'I do have a job to do unless you would like to pay me today to just go home and nap!' I say with slight sarcasm.

'Ha, you are just so funny sis. I haven't seen you since breakfast' Emmett said while laughing. It has been our morning ritual since I came home from college. Every weekday morning we eat together. Same place, same time and same meal.

'I actually wanted to talk to you about some changes that will be happening soon' he says. I put my head down on his desk and half listen to him ramble.

'Seriously? At least pretend to listen to me. It does affect you.' He says while pushing me off his desk so I sit upright. Having your brother as a co-worker and boss only has slight advantages. Having a siesta during the day is not one of them.

'Well, get on with it. Tell me' I am actually curious mainly because I know we have been interviewing Editors for Victoria position. She was the heinous bitch I worked with for the last two years. Luckily she found some moron to get her pregnant and decided to be a stay at home mom.

'Well now that our favorite psycho is gone we had to figure out what to do with her position. As you know we have been having candidates come in and interview. We finally picked someone that I think would fit perfect with the company. But that's not all. You know him. Actually a lot of us know him'. Emmett begins to look through papers. Stalling I imagine.

I just sit there silently. Stiff. Waiting for him to say what I already know.

He is coming back.

'Edward. We are hiring Edward. We are offering him the Director of Acquisitions and Development Editor position. he says while looking at some sheets. 'We will get all the details worked out in the next weeks but...'

I cut Emmett by standing up

"Bell? Is everything okay? I thought you would be happy?' he says while looking at me

'I am. I can't wait' I say while grabbing the door handle

I walk back to my office after my talk with Emmett. I sit at my computer for awhile just staring. I decide I can't let this distract me. It's my birthday. It supposed to be about me. But again I can't stop thinking about him. Before I even realize it I have pictures loaded on my computer screen. Pictures of the group from our annual camping trip, parties and family BBQ's. Pictures that only he and I know exist. I lightly touch my stomach as exit out of the screen and get back to work.


End file.
